


The Fire Of The Heart

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, au where the prank never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) has had a crush on Beth for a while now and she's finally going to tell her tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Of The Heart

(Y/N) - Your Name  
(L/N) - Last Name  
(E/C) - Eye Colour  
(H/C) - Hair Colour  
(H/L) - Hair Length  
(F/C) - Favourite Colour

-(^-^)-

"Yo, (Y/N), you coming in or what?" Josh called to you as you looked around outside the lodge. The picturesque beauty of the snow-covered emerald pines was stunning under the glow of the setting sun and, just for a moment, you had lost yourself in awe. Now that admiration time was over, you joined Josh inside and slapped away his hand with a giggle when he ruffled your (H/L) (H/C) hair.  
Joshua Washington was very much like a big brother to you, and his younger sister Hannah was like a sister to you too. It was because of Josh that you'd actually gotten to know Hannah and, a little later on, Beth. Strangely, you didn't really see Beth as like a sister. You'd been confused at first seeing as she treated you just the same as her twin sister and older brother did. She protected you when anyone tried to push you around in third grade and you protected her when people made fun of her for being Josh's younger sister. She was your best friend and you'd always had a stronger bond with her than with her siblings, although your bond with them was pretty strong too. No… there was something about Beth that made you want her to be more than a friend. You weren't entirely sure whether it was the cute twinkle in her eye when she was happy or the laugh that sounded like peeling bells which spilled from her mouth when you told her corny jokes. Maybe it was the way she smiled when you both had a heart to heart or the way she held your hand to reassure you when you were feeling low. Or maybe it was all of these things. All you knew was that you cared for her as more than a friend.  
Ordinarily, you would have easily plucked up the courage to tell someone if you felt that way about them. But this wasn't just someone. This was Beth Washington; your best friend since third grade. Not only that, but you doubted that she was into girls. You hadn't even told her that you were interested in the same sex. It wasn't really something that came up in a conversation and you were too scared to tell her how you felt in case she rejected you and it ruined your friendship.  
Josh and Hannah knew, of course. In fact, Josh had been the one to help you figure it out. Not by dating or anything like that, but by helping you to talk about your feelings and listening to you when you needed him to. He'd been very supportive during that time and Hannah had been there for you too when Josh couldn't be. They'd both helped you out in the best way that they could but now they were being a pain in the ass because they were constantly telling you to just confess your feelings to their sister.  
"(Y/N)! I'm so glad you made it!" Beth exclaimed as she pulled you into a big hug. Blushing, you wrapped your arms around her and cherished the embrace, letting her go all too soon. Your stomach was fluttering with nerves now that you were face to face with her. You'd promised Josh and Hannah that you'd tell Beth tonight and you were never one to break your promises.  
"Me too. The cable car was way too cold though," you responded as you removed your (F/C) parka. Josh politely took it from you and you thanked him.  
"Maybe you should go warm up by the fire. You both look pretty cold," he suggested as he threw a knowing wink your way then left to put your coat away. Your blush darkened at his words and Beth giggled. So far, you'd seen no sign of Hannah but that was probably because she was taking a bath or something. That girl loved her bubble bath almost as much as she loved her butterflies, which was a lot.  
Moving to the living area, where the fire was, you noticed that blankets and pillows as well as sleeping bags and empty bowls had been laid out in front of the fireplace. It was starting to get dark outside now which allowed an amber glow to be cast over the whole room. It was a shame that you would be sleeping down here with Josh and Hannah too tonight. You would have enjoyed just spending time with Beth alone in this sort of setting, especially with the romantic connotations. It was the perfect scenario to tell her your feelings too which you put down to Josh and Hannah's immaculate planning. You'd have to thank them both at some point for setting all of this up for you. You never would have pictured Josh as having a romantic streak in him though. Then again, he did watch a lot of movies so maybe hed gotten this idea from a film or something.  
"You know," Beth started as you both lay down amongst the blankets and bowls, "I was afraid you wouldn't come tonight." You turned onto your side and rested your chin on your upturned palm. Confused, you frowned at her words.  
"Why would you think that? I promised I'd come and spend the night with you guys and I wouldn't back out just like that," you questioned in response. You watch as she bit her lip nervously(?), hesitating before she gave you her answer.  
"You've been distant recently."  
Admittedly, yes, you had been distant as of late. Your crush on Beth had been getting to the point where you would have vivid fantasies about kissing her or holding her hand and doing couple things no matter where you were and you didn't want to do something that would make her reject you. Hell, you didn't even know if she was into girls or not! If you tried to kiss her and she told you that she wasn't interested in the same sex, it would be humiliating for both of you. You wouldn't be able to bring yourself to talk to her again because of how uncomfortable you'd make her feel. It was better that you stayed away until you were ready to tell her your true feelings towards her. Well, tonight was the night.  
"Listen… Beth…. I-"  
"OMG (Y/N) YOU'RE HERE!" Hannah squealed, interrupting you and running over. You let out an oomph sound as she jumped on top of you and practically hugged you to death. You found it difficult to breathe but you were used to this by now so you just held out and waited for her to get off before smacking her arm with a chuckle. You couldn't help but notice a sad look in Beth's eyes but you didn't want to ask her about it yet. You were going to wait until the other two had gone to sleep so that you could talk without interruptions.  
Josh eventually came in with copious bags of popcorn, marshmallows and Cheetos for the four of you to share in front of the fire. He also had some toasting forks with him so that you could toast marshmallows on the fire without having to go outside in the cold. You were particularly grateful for that seeing as you didnt feel like sitting outside in the cold tonight.  
You were hoping things would be getting warm between you and Beth later, anyway.

***

"(Y/N)… did I do something wrong?"  
You turned to Beth in your sleeping bag and readjusted the pillows so you could lean on them comfortably. Guilt shot through you when you saw the look on her face. She was clearly hurt that you hadn't been spending much time with her the past few weeks and you figured that it was about time you told her the truth about why you'd been away from her so much. You didn't want her to feel like it was her fault when it wasn't.  
"It's not you. It's me. I… I'm a lesbian," you admitted shyly. You closed your eyes and exhaled in relief. Now that you'd gotten that off your chest, maybe it would be just as easy to tell her about your feelings for her too.  
"But… that doesn't explain why we've not seen or spoken to each other much recently. Do you have a girlfriend? I'd understand if you were spending time with her," she replied. Instead of seeming happier, she was sadder. Almost… heartbroken? Why would she be heartbroken unless… no, that was wishful thinking. This wasn't some sort of corny rom-com that Josh was forcing you to watch. This was real life and things weren't that simple.  
"I don't have a girlfriend, no. But I do have a crush on someone. I don't think they like me back though. She's so goddamn beautiful and outgoing and smart and I'm just… you know. I pale in comparison to her. I don't think she's even into girls in the first place," you told her with a sigh. Thinking about Beth being with someone else… it honestly hurt you. And thinking about her never looking in you that way hurt just as badly. At least if you confessed now then you could get it out of the way and continue with your life.  
"Oh… well, she's very lucky. Who is she? You don't have to tell me, of course," she questioned. You shifted a little closer and moved a hand to cup her face, making her eyebrows furrow.  
"Her name is Beth Washington. She's been there for me since third grade and she's the best person I know. Whenever I think about holding her hand or kissing her, my stomach flutters like crazy and I can never get her out of my head. She's all I think about but I don't think she sees me in that way. Why would she when there's so many other people who would be better suited for her?" you explained. She smiled and stared into your (E/C) eyes with her own doe brown orbs. Beth leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss on your lips.  
"Maybe she doesn't give labels to her sexuality and she feels just the same way that you do," she whispered with a small giggle at the end.  
The grin that adorned her face as you both removed yourselves from your sleeping bags to snuggle under the blankets Josh had provided made you regret not telling her sooner. Your feelings for her should have been confessed much sooner if this was the result.   
"By the way, (Y/N), I've felt the same way about you for a few years," Beth murmured. You nuzzled her neck as you wrapped your arms around her and your heart soared. This was the happiest you'd been in a long time.  
"Love you, Beth," you grinned.  
"Love you too, (Y/N)."


End file.
